masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omega: Packages for Ish
Ok, for the love of me I cannot find find the package on the citadel, everyone says its near marabs shop or in front of it but I absolutely cannot find it. A precise location would be very appreciated 22:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) (Nevermind, somehow I picked it up a long time ago and it never updated on the journal...waste of a half hour) 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Shame you can't scare Ish off first and then sell the data pads to Anto for double rewards! And to give Ish a headstart ha. Doing either completes this miniquest. 13:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Removed unclear sentence I made some corrections to the article; however, in the lines marked as a BUG, I removed the last sentence since I could not discern its meaning. Here it is, if anyone understands it and wishes to submit a clearer version: "The bug seems to be the result of the Paragon and Renegade points for the likewise action with Ish not resolving, thus leaving the assignment open." AnotherRho 16:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It seems to be a clarification about what's going on "under the hood", although I'd call it speculation unless BioWare's already confirmed a script error in the assignment. When choosing a dialogue option, a script for the Paragon/Renegade options could look something like: * 1. Dialogue... * 2. Give XP reward * 3. Give credit reward * 4. Increase Paragon/Renegade points * 5. Set mission status: complete Since you never get past the credit reward, someone probably accidentally'd step 4 (or perhaps there's another "???" part before "PROFIT!"). The reason that both options are bugged is most likely copy-paste. I assume the part is missing - otherwise, an exception would be thrown which should've been noticed during testing. That or nobody noticed and the exception gets ignored (or the game* would crash). Note: Not intended, but since it's "Lose The Game Day" here (UTC+1), what the hell (fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuu). 00:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) jacob's remark if you talk to Anto Jacob will always say "that's harsh..." regardless of how you respond to Anto ("Paragon", "Renegade" or neutral option), so I would like to move the little sentence about what Jacob said to a new paragraph. As it is, now, it looks like Jacob only says that if you pick the middle option. Maybe I'm doing something wrong when I make these small edits, but I always feel like my spelling/style edits are being undone by Lancer because it's not clear to him why I'm doing them. When I make a "Minor edit", do I still need to explain what I did in the "summary" text field? Rtl42 03:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well thanks for throwing a completely unfounded accusation at me. To date, I have only undone one, one of your edits, the one on this page. The other undo I adjusted myself, which was essentially an undo. Every other edit as been undone or modified by someone else. So how are you getting “my spelling/style edits are being undone by Lancer”? Because again I have only really undone one edit, the other was an undo of myself and adjustment to make the Biotics and Tech pages more consistent with each other. :As to the issue, I don't see a problem with how it is now. :And yes it is usually good to leave an edit summary any time you make an edit as it usually prevents these kind of things. Lancer1289 04:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry about what I said, it was definitely unfair and baseless. I'm sure you deal with a lot of idiots on the wikia, as an admin, so I'm sorry to have added to your problems. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Rtl42 03:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) paragon/renegade bug any ideas whetether this bug will affect your import to mass effect 3 (eg if you are meant to see ish in ma3 then would this bug have an effect) :We currently have no information on this topic. Lancer1289 20:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) renegade option on ish I found out that if you brought jacob with you but didn't ask about their background, the renegade option won't be showing up - MaverikCH - 22:02, January 13th, 2012 (GMT+2) Speaking to Anto Is there a bug when speaking to Anto? Or is the wiki text incorrect. After talking to Ish and convincing him (paragon option) to abandon his deal there is no option to speak to Anto. Anto simply repeats his default line over and over again. A reload doesn't help, changing out squad members doesn't fix it, nor does loading from an earlier save and repeating the conversation with Ish first. Perhaps there's a prerequisite like bringing Jacob during the first conversation with Ish. I've never tried this option before this playthrough, but during this replay it seems I cannot trigger this response. 06:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've got this problem too. I need to get the XP from both Ish leaving and talking to Anto to get the XP needed for the cap (as I've done every last mission other than this one), and it's infuriating not being able to hit the level cap when I'm so close. TylerL320 06:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Bug confirmed here. Should definitely be added to Bugs section. veryblackraven 21:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The fact that the assignment can't complete if you convince Ish to abandon his deal is already noted in the article as one of the outcomes. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except in the article it says that you can still complete the assignment even if you get Ish to leave, whereas as it is right now you can't. Different experience point values? When I saw that the XP values were 40 for certain choices, and tried it myself and got 50, instead, I thought it was just a typo and edited it. However, my edit has since been corrected, so I was just wondering what the conditions are for receiving only 40 XP. Rtl42 15:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :If it is the very first playthrough of ME2 that you do. That is the reason that in every ME2 walkthrough the base EXP is listed, then the "enhanced" one is in (). Lancer1289 15:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Confirming bug. Just to confirm that the bug which was removed has occured on at least one of my Shepards. So between me and the original edit we still need one more confirmation. Garhdo (talk) 20:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Err, never mind. My mistake, please disregard. -- Is the bug you're talking about the one mentioned above regarding speaking with Anto? 16:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) So future browsers don't have to consult the page history: the edit said There is a glitch if you choose Charm or Intimidate option, Ish leaves Omega, but the journal reports both packages delivered successfully and the assignment can't be completed. I also assume this is about convincing Anto? One more confirmation, some improved wording and it's a wrap. Elseweyr (talk) 16:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Effects on ME3? Does any of the choices in this quest impact ME3 storyline at all? I didn't find anything myself but maybe someone else did and could add it to the page. --Lombus - Strength through diversity. And victory through unity. (talk) 10:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :No, there are no discernible changes, as far as I've seen in multiple playthroughs.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 10:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Citadel package missing bug I only picked up the package on Illiam and when I went to the Citadel the package is not in front of the shop where it's shown in pictures. Is this a known bug or do you have to go talk to someone before it shows up? IRMacGuyver (talk) 14:25, March 9, 2017 (UTC) paragon/renegade points with Anto I got both packages, went to Anto, Charmed him by saying this would be bad for Aria, and then extorted him for money. This is listed as giving five renegade, but I got five paragon instead. I suspect the paragon/renegade points are tied not to the concluding statements of the conversation, but rather to the choice between Charming and Intimidating (which is what it says over on the Morality Guide). shylarah (talk) 08:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC)